CATUR
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Orang-orang dengan rasa cinta,dan keinginan untuk memiliki. Hubungan yang tidak ada ujung pangkalnya,serta keegoisan yang memperburuk keadaan. Bisakah permainan catur menyelesaikan masalah rumit ini?
1. Chapter 1

**CATUR **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T (mungkin berubah)**

**Chara: Itachi,Shisui,Kurama,Shukaku,DLL.**

**Warning : AU,abal,yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, gaje,dkk.**

* * *

Happy reading Minna-san…..

.

.

.

**CATUR**

.

.

.

Satu kata yang ditorehkan Gaara didahinya ….

Kata yang bisa membentuk dunia indah sebegini rupa …

Kata yang mampu menghancurkan dunia sebegitu rupa …

.

.

"kenapa tidak bisa Nii-san?"

"aku tidak bisa Itachi,maaf"

"kenapa?"

"entah…. "

"apa karna Nii-san tidak mencintaiku … ?"

" … "

Shisui terdiam. Benarkah dia tidak mencintai Itachi? Bukankah dia begitu menyayanginya lebih dari dunia seisinya?Bahkan kadang dia ragu apa ini hanya sayang atau kenapa dia tak bias menerima Itachi sebagai kekasihnya?

_ah,kenapa cinta begitu rumit?_

"Itachi aku. …. "

"tidak apa-apa Nii-san,aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Nii-san mau menerimaku" Itachi tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi.

"Itachi … aku menyayangimu"lirih Shisui,hanya terdengar telinganya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dilangit bulan menyapa penduduk bumi dengan senyum cerianya,namun ada satu makluk Tuhan yang malah merasa terejek dengan senyum sang rembulan.

"kau mengejukku ya!?"makluk abal ini mengacungkan telukjuknya ke Bulan.

"huh!akan kuhancurkan wajah ceriamu itu suatu hari nanti!tunggu saja!"

"huft… "

Kyuubi bersandar dijendela,memandangi photo rivalnya lekat-lekat.

"kau tak pernah memandangku ya,hemz?"

Kyuubi berjalan mendekati foto itu,foto yang dia tempel didinding dua tahun yang lalu.

"hei,kenapa kau tak pernah melihat kearahku?"Kyuubi membelai foto rivalnya sayang.

"aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau melihatku,_bastard_"Kyuubi mendecih.

"kau M. I. L. I. K. K. U" _devil smirk_ yang sangat mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya.

"I. … I love you,Itachi-kun"ucapnya lirih,lalu isakan-isakan yang menyayat hati keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

"hei Kyuu …. Kenapa matamu bengkak?"Tanya Shukaku,dia langsung menghampiri Kyuubi begitu temanya datang.

"bukan urusanmu,_baka!_"

"hei hei,aku bertanya baik-baik Kyuu .."

"_whatever_"

"kau pasti habis menangis karna merindukanku ya … " Shukaku tersenyum menggoda.

"dalam mimpimu!"

"ahh,kyuu-chaaan kau sangat jelek hari ini"

"menyingkir dariku!"

"kalau aku tidak mau?!"

"bagus!jadi aku bias merontokkan gigi-gigimu!"

"oh my God,NO!aduh … aduh .. lepaskan Kyuu"

Kyuubi mengeratkan pitingandileher sahatnya.

"_Fhihnhe! _Ahkkuu akhaann pperghii… "

Kyuubi melepaskan pitinganya.

"pergi!"

"oke!"

CUP

"WHAT THE HELL!AKAN KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU SHUKAKU!"

Kyuubi berlari mengejar pelaku pencium pipinya.

"HWAHAHAHA…"

"SIMPAN TAWAMU,BASTARD!"

" HWAAAA,AMPUUUN KYUU!"

.

.

.

"berhenti mengikutiku Uchiha-san"

"tidak,aku harus memastikanmu baik-baik saja"

"kau malah akan membunuhku kalau kau mengikutiku terus"

"_why?_"

"bodoh,Itachi-senpai memperhatikan kita"

"Itachi?dimana Itachi?dimana dia?dimana dia"Shisui tengak tengok panic setengah mati.

"haha … tidak ada,aku hanya bercanda"

"awas kau ya … "

"haha … "

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran disepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

.

.

.

Kyuubi duduk santai dikursinya disamping Itachi yang sibuk main game,mereka sebangku.

Satu dua menit dia masih tahan berdiam diri,tapi menit ketiga seluruh saraf jailnya mulai berteriak-teriak minta pekerjaan. Alhasil inilah yang terjadi...

Sreettt

"emz,Prince of Persia,boleh juga"

"bisa kau kembalikan psp-ku Kyuu?"

"aku hanya meminjam sebentar keriput!"

"huft... terserah kaulah,aku malas berurusan denganmu"

Kretek

Kretek

Itachi menengok kearah suara.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"murkanya.

"aku... aku... tidak sengaja Itachi,aku akan menggantinya. Go... gomen"Kyuubi menunduk meminta maaf,entah kenapa psp ditanganya hancur berkeping-keping.

"ish,tidak usah!aku bisa membeli sendiri!"

"tapi..."

"diam!dan jangan ganggu aku!"Itachi memasang earphone ditelinganya lalu memejamkan mata.

Kyuubi?

Dia terkesiap,Itachi mengacuhkanya?sungguh hari kiamat akan segera tiba.

"hei keriput!"Kyuubi mencolek-colek pipi Itachi dengan telunjuknya,sukses membuat Itachi menggeram dan membuka mata.

"apa?"setengah hati Itachi melepas earphonenya dan memandang Kyuubi.

"kau aneh sekali hari ini,ada apa?"

"tidak ada,memangnya ada apa?"

"aku tau!kau pasti habis ditolak Shisui-senpai lagikan?"

"bukan urusanmu,Kyuu..."Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuubi.

"berhenti melakukan itu,baka!aku bukan anak kecil!"

"tapi kau sangat manis seperti anak kecil Kyuu-can"

Blush

"cih!MENJIJIKKAN"

"tapi pipimu memerah Kyuu-can..."

Blush

"aa,pipimu merah lagi!"

"kau sangat ma..."

"diam,bodoh!"

"yaya,aku akan diam"

_'__aku tau kau menyukaiku Kurama,tapi maaf aku menyukai orang lain.'_

_._

_._

_._

Tbc

Hallo Reader-san ….

Saya coba publish fanfic lagi setelah sekian lama...

Saya kehilangan modem,juga handphone... huft,hampa bener hidup tanpa dua benda itu...

Semoga cukup menyenangkan ficnya…

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**CATUR **

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : T (mungkin berubah)**

**Chara: Itachi,Shisui,Kurama,Shukaku,DLL.**

**Warning : AU,abal****,****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, gaje,dkk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang udah review follow en fav.**

yassir2374

Mizuki Azure Midray

Raine Saori

yassir2374: saya pikir udah ada tbc-nya kecil diakhir senpai, mungkin saya lupa. Hubunganya sama catur sampai disini masih rahasia,mungkin chap depan,hehe.

Raine Saori: hehe, sepertinya Kyuu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Itachi. –plak!,itusih akal-akalanya author saja- hanya saja mungkin disini Itachi hanya nganggep Kyuu temenya. Galau saya kalau diingetin soal widuri itu... hehe.

.

.

**.**

**Happy reading Minna-san…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CATUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta selalu membelenggu para pecintanya,menenggelamkanya dalam lautan derita.

Namun juga memberi kehidupan dengan riak-riak kebahagiaanya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi,sesekali menendang kerikil dijalanan. Mereka pulang sekolah bersama.

"hei keriput,nanti malam ada acara?"

"tidak. Kau mau ketaman bersamaku?"

"hei!kau mencuri star bakaTachi,aku yang ingin mengajakmu!"Kyuubi meninju bahu Itachi pelan.

"aku tau maksudmu Kyuu,jadi kita pergi nanti malam?"Itachi tersenyum kalem.

"okey,jaa Itachi"Kyuubi berbelok dipertigaan yang menuju rumahnya.

Itachi mengangguk lalu berjalan lurus,rumahnya masih agak jauh.

.

.

.

"tadi malam Kyuu-nii menangisi Ita-nii lagi,Teme. Aku kasihan padanya"

"entahlah Dobe,hubungan mereka rumit sekali"Sasuke mengambil tomat ditasnya lalu ia makan.

"dari dulu cinta itu rumit,Uchiha"

"jadi karna itu sampai kau tulis dijidatmu Gaara?"tanya Narato.

"benar Naru,agar dia tidak lupa"Neji dan Naruto tertawa pelan.

Gaara sweatdrop,kok jadi dia yang kena sih.

"kudengar Itachi-senpai menyukai Shisui-san,benar begitu Sasuke?"

"hn"

"dan Shisui-san suka teman sekelas kita,begitu?"

"hn"

"teman kita?siapa Teme?"

"entah"Sasuke mengambil tomat keduanya dari dalam tas.

"oi?kau simpan tomat-tomat itu ditasmu?"tanya Neji heran.

"hn,kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa,hanya aneh saja"

"kau yang menyimpan rambutku dikotak jauh lebih aneh,Neji"ucap Gaara kalem. Waktu itu Gaara meminta Neji merapikan rambutnya yang sudah terlalu panjang.

"ka...kau tau Ga...Gaara?"gagap Neji.

"tidak sengaja"

"aku tidak tau kau punya fetish seperti itu,Hyuuga!"Sasuke ingin tertawa,tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan para Uchiha.

"aku hanya suka rambut merah,itu saja"

"suka rambut merah,atau suka Gaara yang memerah,heh Hyuuga Neji?"Sasuke menyeringai. Agak ambigu kata-katanya.

Neji gelagapan,Gaara merona, dan Uzumaki kuning yang sudah terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah keduanya.

"urusai Naruto,semua orang melihat kearah kita!"Neji geram.

"uh...maaf"

"ngomong-ngomong Sasuke,apa kau juga punya kebiasaan mengganti wristbanmu setiap hari?"tanya Neji.

"sebenarnya tidak,hanya saja mereka hilang setiap hari"

Kedua alis Neji bertaut,seingatnya Uchiha satu ini bukan orang yang ceroboh. Bagaimana mungkin hilang setiap hari.

"bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,dia benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana wristbannya hilang setiap hari. Untung Itachi selalu membelikanya sepulang sekolah.

"kalau kau kehabisan,kau bisa minta pada Naruto, dia punya banyak sekali dialmarinya"lagi-lagi Gaara menyahut kalem.

"Gaa...GARAAAA!kau...!"Naruto menuding tepat di hidung Gaara.

"apa?Itachi-san selalu memberimu setiap hari kan?"

Loading bareng-bareng. Naruto panik.

"D.O.B.E!"

"a...ha...haha...aku hanya...aku..."

"dia menyogok Itachi-san untuk mengambilkan wristbandmu setiap hari. Naru menyukaimu"Gaara menyeringai samar,Dia coba membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

Neji bersiul-siul memanaskan suasana.

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna,bahkan sampai ditelinganya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Walau ritme detak jantungnya sudah menyamai genderang perang,dia tetap memakan tomatnya dengan kalem.

"sudah sore,kita harus pulang"Gaara berdiri diikuti yang lain.

"samapai jumpa ditaman kota nanti malam"

.

.

.

Kyuubi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal,sudah lima belas menit dia menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Itachi.

suasana malam minggu ditambah ada pertunjukan drama dari mahasiswa Konoha University membuat taman semakin sesak pENgunjung.

"dia belum datang Kyuu?"tanya Saiken.

"belum"jawab Kyuubi kalem,untunglah yang bertanya Saiken,temanya yang sangat kalem. Kalau yang bertanya-

"pangeranmu belum datang Kyuu-chan?"

"APA MATAMU RABUN,EH SHUKAKU?'

-seperti itu maksudku.

"a...haha...sebentar lagi dia pasti datang Kyuu,tunggulah dulu"Saiken menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuubi.

"iya"lagi sahut Kyuu kalem.

"curang!manis sekali sikapmu pada Saiken.."

"URUSAI NA!"

"oi Shu,ada stan pearching disana. Ayo kesana?"begitu datang Isobu dan Kokuo yang melihat aksi KyuuVsShu langsung membawa Shukaku menjauh. Gerah dia.

"maaf,apa aku terlambat?"tanya Matatabi halus.

"tidak"Saiken menggandeng Matatabi.

"kami duluan Kyuu,Gyuki ada disana kalau kau butuh bantuan"Saiken menunjuk arah akrobatik sepeda.

"iya,silakan"Kyuubi mengguk lalu tersenyum.

Setelah itu Kyuubi hanya berdiri mematung dengan segala amarahnya. Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan yang ditungggu belum juga muncul.

"kubunuh kau nanti,kubunuh kau bakatachi,mati kau!"aura Kyuubi yang pekat,semakin pekat dengan amarah. Semua orang bahkan menyingkir dari sekelilingnya. Takut iritasi mungkin.

"Kyuu...hosh...hosh...Kyuu..."

Kyuubi berbalik dengan gerakan slowmotion.

"B. A. K. A. T. A. C. H. I. !"

"simpan dulu amarahmu kyuu,Sasuke jatuh dari balkon. Ayo kerumah sakit. Dia disana"Itachi langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuubi dan mengajaknya berlari.

"eehh...Itachi...Itachi..."

"nanti saja Kyuu,Sasuke dalam bahaya"Itachi terus berlari.

"itachi..."

"diam dan perhatikan larimu Kyuu.."

"KERIPUT BODOH!"bentak Kyuubi.

"APA?"balas Itachi.

Kyuubi gemetar. Itachi membentaknya...?

"aku...sepedaku disana..."suara Kyuubi terdengar seperti cicitan ditelinga Itachi.

"apa Kyuu?"tanya Itachi lebih pelan,dia tau Kyuubi ketakutan karna ulahnya.

"se...sepedaku...disana"Kyuubi menunjuk parkiran sepeda.

Itachi langsung mengusap pundak Kyuubi.

"maaaf,aku panik"

"aku tau"

.

.

.

Kawan-kawan Sasuke langsung berlarian kerumah sakit begitu mendengar Uchiha bungsu jatuh dari balkon.

"itu tidak terlihat seperti kau,Uchiha"

"diamlah Hyuuga,kau pikir aku sengaja menjatuhkan diriku dari balkon,heh?"

"bagaimana kejadianya Sasuke?"tanya Kyuubi.

"seperti ada yang mendorongku,aku tidak tau siapa. Aniki?"

"ya?"

"apa ada pelayan baru dirumah?"

"tidak ada Otouto,memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak,hanya saja samar aku melihat pelayan masuk kekamarku. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan"

"huft...setiap kali Tou-san dan Kaa-san keluar kota ada saja yang ingin mencelakai kita"

"itu wajar Itachi,orang tua kalian punya banyak rival diluar sana"Kyuubi mengusap punggung Itachi. dia tau kalau sudah menyangkut sasuke,Itachi akan mudah sekali menjadi 'orang lain' atau 'karakter lain'.

"Nii-san aku haus lagi"

Dengan sigap Itachi mengisi gelas yang baru saja kosong.

BRAKK

"APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA SASUKE?hosh?host?"

Semua kepala serempak menoleh kepintu yang dibuka paksa oleh... Shisui.

PYARR

Semua mata beralih pada gelas yang terlepas dari tangan Itachi.

"ano Uchiha-san,bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

Sekali lagi mata-mata diruangan itu mengalihkan pandanganya kebocah yang masih digandeng Shisui.

"uh,aku lupa. Apa pergelanganmu jadi sakit?"Shisui memeriksa pergelangan bocah yang dibawanya lalu mencium bekas merah disana.

"a...aku...aku tidak apa-apa"

Ruangan ini benar-benar menjadi sunyi senyap.

"SAAI?jadi kau kekasih Shisui-san itu,ttebayo. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?hei,aku ini kan temanmu. Huh!"

"URUSAI,DOBE!"

"aku permisi dulu"

BLAM

Sekali lagi pintu rumah sakit itu terbanting tanpa kesalahan.

"Itachi. oi... tunggu Itachi..."

Blam.

Kyuubi yang buru-buru menyusul Itachi juga melakukan tindakan asusila-plak- pada pintu yang takberdosa.

" .NII!"

"y...ya,sasuke?"Shisui berkeringat dingin.

"bukankah sudah kubilang JANGAN TUNJUKKAN KEKASIHMU PADA NII-SAN!"

"gomen,aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menarik Sai kemari,aku panik mendengar kau jatuh dari balkon"

Ruangan kembali sunyi senyap.

"ini. Kau tadi haus kan"Gaara menyodorkan segelas air untuk Sasuke.

"terimakasih"Sasuke meminum airnya dengan hidmat.

"kau juga minum,pasti perasaanmu tidak enak"

Sai mengangguk lalu menerima air dari Gaara.

"terimakasih Gaara"

"jadi Teme,apa sebenarnya sudah tau?"

"hn"

"bukanya Itachi-senpai kakakmu Sasuke,bagaimana kau...?"

"apa?kau menyalahkanku Hyuuga?"

"tidak seperti itu Sasuke,kami hanya tidak mengerti saja"lagi-lagi Gaara selalu menengahi suasana.

"memangnya aku harus apa?cinta memilih sendiri dimana ia hinggap kan"

"maafkan aku,Sasuke"Sai menunduk. Dia benar-benar sedih melihat keadaan Itachi,tapi mau bagaimana rasa itupun hinggap sendiri dihatinya.

"bukan salahmu Sai,Nii-san akan baik-baik saja"jawab Sasuke bijak.

"apa yang harus aku lakukaan?"Shisui berucap lirih.

"jaga saja Sai Uchiha-san,orang bisa gila kalau sudah menyangkut cinta"

"jadi kau berfikir Itachi-nii Gila,Hyuuga?!"

"mungkin saja kan"jawab Neji spontan.

"HYUUGA NEJIIII!"

BRUK

BRANG

TOENG

GLODAK

"ampuunnnn Sasukeeeee"

Neji dan Gaara berlari kencang menghindari amukan Sasuke.

"lain kali jaga mulutmu Neji"

"akan ku ingat itu,Gaara"

Mereka sampai ditaman rumah sakit.

"kenapa...hos...hosh...kau...hosh...mengikuti...ku...host ...Gaara?"

_'__Apa Gaara benar-benar menyukaiku,sampai mau mengikutiku kemana-mana?'_ Neji tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan pemikiranya.

"kau menarikku,baka!"

"eh?"Neji melihat tanganya yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gaara.

"bisa kau lepaskan sekarang?"tanya Gaara jengkel.

"uh...go...gomen"

"kau selalu melibatkanku dalam masalah,Hyuuga!"

JLEB

"aku selalu tidak bisa bernafas lega didekatmu!"

JLEB

"bisa bergeser sedikit,kau membuatku gerah!"

JLEB

"the Hell!kenapa melamun,cepat menyingkir Hyuuga!"

"gomenne Gaara"

"huh!"

.

.

.

Bug

Bug

"tenangkan dirimu Itachi..."

"DIAM!"

Kyuubi diam,selalu tak berdaya menghadapi Itachi.

Bug

Bug

"tanganmu berdarah,Itachi..."

Bug

"apa pedulimu!"

Bug

Itachi terus menghantamkan kepalan tanganya kepohon,tidak peduli tanganya sudah bengkak dan berdara-darah.

"itachi..."

"DIAM!"

BUGHHGH

Dengan kekuatan penuh Kyuubi menendang Itachi sampai tersungkur.

"berhenti,aku mohon"Kyuubi bersimpuh didepan tubuh Itachi yang tergeletak.

"kenapa...Kyuu?"

"karna... hiks"

_airmata ini,kenapa harus airmata ini?_

Itachi bangun dan merengkuh Kyuubi,memeluknya erat.

"jangan menangis Kyuu,maaf...maafkan aku..."

Kyuubi mengangguk disela isakanya. Namun airmata itu malah bertambah semakin deras,Kyuubi tau yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan Itachi. Maaf itu,bukan maaf karna membuatnya menangis. Tapi maaf itu,...

"maaf karna aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

Seperti yang Kyuubi duga. Sekali lagi,cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"aku tau. Tapi izinkan aku untuk tetap...mencintaimu Itachi..."

"jangan Kyuu,jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri"

"jangan melarangku Itachi"

"tapi..."

"untuk kali ini saja,biarkan aku...hiks...hiks..."

"ssst Kyuu...jangan menangis"Itachi membelai lembut surai sahabatnya.

"biarkan aku dengan perasaan ini Itachi,jangan sekali-kali kau melarangku"

"aku tau Kyuu"

.

.

.

TBC...

terimakasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**CATUR **

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : T (mungkin berubah)**

**Chara: Itachi,****Shisui,****Kurama,****Shukaku,****DLL.**

**Warning : AU,****abal****, ****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, gaje,dkk.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tanks yang udah, fol, fav n review.

Yassir2374 : terimakasih saranya senpai, akan saya usahakan fic-fic yang selanjutnya menggunakan tata tulis yang benar. Jujur saya kurang tau, hehe. Diksi ya? Entah kenapa saya kesulitan membuat diksi, ems menurut saya lebih mudah pakai dialog sih, tapi saya usahakan memperjelas fic saya. Wristband itu gelang tangan senpai, yang dipakai sasuke ditanganya itu... em, saya tidak tau namanya jadi saya anggap saja itu wristband.

Raine Saori : OTP-nya kejutan aja ya Raine-san. Saya kurang suka bocorin OTP didepan. Gak asik aja kalau alurnya gampang ketebak. Bersama atau tidak, yang pasti di ending bakal ketahuan, hehe. Di chap tiga ini ada sedikit penjelasan kenapa saya kasih judul CATUR. Yosh, Widurinya masih dalam proses. Setengah jadi sih sebenarnya. Tapi belum max. Tanks reviewnya, gak papa kaya chating saya suka kog.

mizuki. runa. 5 : iya , Bl mizuku-san. Em, apa anda tidak suka Bl? Soalnya saya intib di bio-nya lurus semua. Mungkin sebaiknya tidak diteruskan baca fic ini, agak hawatir saya.

.

* * *

**.**

**Ittadakimassu...**

.

.

.

Itachi berdiri mematung di seberang jalan memerhatikan dua orang yang tengah berjalan beriringan. Dia tidak menduga akan melihat pemandangan yang baginya sangat tabu itu. Ingain rasanya segera berbalik dan menyelamatkan matanya dari iritasi berkelanjutan, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Seolah tubuhnya mengejeknya dengan memaksa Itachi menyaksikan adegan yang selanjutnya membuat matanya terbelalak. Hatinya ngilu. Tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

Disana, diseberang jalan sana Shisui mengecup sekilas bibir Sai.

Dan Itachi sukses menelfon adiknya karna tidak kuat berjalan pulang.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap nanar pada sosok Itachi yang membonceng sepeda Sasuke. Sungguh, hatinya sakit. Bagaimana bis adia jatuh cinnta pada teman yang sama sekali tak ada rasapadanya, yang malangnya lagi cowok itu cinta mati sama sepupunya yang sudah punya kekasih. Ironis, bagaimana dia menyaksikan Itachi yang tak sengaja melihat Shisui berjalan dengan Sai, bagaimana tak sengaja juga Kyuubi melihat Itachi dari tempatnya ini. kenapa rantai cinta antara mereka tak kunjung berakhir. Kyuubi yang mencintai Itachi, Itachi yang cinta mati pada Shisui, dan Shisui yang melabuhkan cintanya pada Sai. Ini sungguh keterlaluan.

Kyuubi menangis dalam diam.

_'__ini benar-benar sakit Tuhan...'_

_._

_._

_(Nano – Sebatas Mimpi)_

_Saat pertama ku dekati dirimu_

_Menuruti semua inginmu_

_Dan tiba waktumu tuk beri jawaban_

_ternyata kau anggap aku hanya teman_

_Bawalah aku kedalam mimpimu _

_aku takkan kecewakan kamu_

_walaupun itu semua hanya sebatas mimpi_

_jadikan aku kekasih hatimu _

_aku menginginkan kamu _

_sungguh-sungguh merasaku jatuh cinta..._

_pada dirimu..._

Shukaku melepas _earphone _dari telinganya. Lagu itu sungguh mengena di hatinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan mengejar gagak sialan itu, Kyuu"

"diam Shukaku!"

"dia hanya mencintai sepupunya Kyuu. Dan itu mutlak tak terbantah!"

"kau bisa diam tidak!"

"berhenti mengharap Itachi, Kyuu!"

"apa pedulimu, heh?"

"apa peduliku? Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku mencitaimu Kyuu, aku menginginkanmu...mungkin lebih besar dari rasa inginmu memiliki Itachi. Tolong lihatlah ke arahku Kyuu. Bukan kau saja yang sakit. Aku juga sakit melihatmu Kyuu...aku..."

"aku tau, maaf..."

Kyuubi merapikan buku-bukunya.

"tugasnya sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang"

"tinggalah sebentar lagi, sebentar saja"

"huft... maaf Shu. Tapi aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam"

Cklek cklek ceklek

Kyuubi coba membuka pintu dengan memutar-mutar gagang pintu.

Ceklek ceklek ceklek

Tidak bisa terbuka.

"aku sudah menguncinya Kyuu"

Kyuubi melotot.

"apa maksutmu! Cepat buka pintunya, aku mau pulang"

"tidak sebelum kau menerimaku jadi kekasihmu!"

"kau minta tendang, eh?"Kyuubi menatap Shukaku garang.

"aku tidak takut!"

DUAGH

Satu tendangan di perut sukses membuat Shukaku tersungkur.

"cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku mematahkan tangan kakimu!"

"tunggu sebentar..."Shkaku terhuyung-huyung masuk kamarnya.

Kyuubi menanti dengan tidak sabar.

Shukaku keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi tidak membawa kunci, melainkan membawa papan catur mini yang masih terlipat.

"mana kuncinya?"

"aku tidak bilang ingin mengambil kunci!"

"apa maumu?"

"kita barmain catur! Jika Aku kalah, aku menyerah. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus mau jadi kekasihku!"

"'permainan bodoh!tck!"

"aku mohon Kyuu..."

Kyuubi yang melihat muka memelas Shukaku jadi tidak tega. Yah, walau bagaimanapun Shukaku tetap temanya kan. Apa salahnya menemani dia main catur.

"kau yakin bisa menng dariku?" tanya Kyuubi.

"kalau tidak dicoba kita tak kan tau"

.

.

Itachi sudah berdiri berjam-jam didepan cermin. Entah apa yang di pikirkan sampai dia betah memandangi bayangan semunya itu. Dengan rambutnya terurai, _T-skirt_ putih _v-neck_ dan jeans selutut yang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan dari belakang.

Itachi merogoh kantung _jeans-_nya.

"halo Obito-san, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"_minta tolong apa my nepiew?"_

"bahasa Inggrismu buruk seperti biasa"

"_haha...jadi kau mau minta tolong apa?"_

"besok keberi tahu kalau aku sudah dirumahmu"

_"__oke. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu ItachiKU"_

"aku bukan milikmu! Dan ya sampai besok"

Klik. Sambungan diputus.

.

.

Permainan sudah berlangsung tiga jam. Dari kedua belah kubu sudah banyak pejuang berguguran. Bahkan Shukaku sudah kehilangan ratunya.

Kuda berjalan leter L dan sukses mendepak benteng Shukaku.

Shukaku balas dengan menjalankan benteng satunya menyingkirkan kuda Kyuubi.

Tangan Kyuubi meraih ratunya dan...

"Skak!"

"APA?"Shukaku tak percaya.

"kau mati!"

"tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Mati ya mati! Sekarang buka pintunya, aku mau pulang!"

Shukaku melihat jam didinding.

23\. 05

"sudah malam Kyuu, sebaiknya kau menginap disini"

"tidak! Cepat buka pintunya!"

JDUARR

Keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"hujan?" Kyuubi mengernyit.

Shit! Ini benar-benar seperti dorama yang sering ditonton Kushina, ibu Kyuubi.

Shukaku berjalan kejendela dan menarik ikatan korden yang lupa tidak ditutup.

"hujan Kyuu. Menginap saja disini"

Kyuubi diam saja. dia terjebak.

"ayo kekamar Kyuu"

Dengan langkah malas Kyuubi mengikuti Shukaku, dia lelah, punggungnya sakit dipakai duduk berjam-jam. Begitu melihat kasur dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"kau gelar futonmu. Aku tak mau tidur seranjang denganmu!"perintah Kyuubi.

"tidak mau!" dan Shukaku langsung menelusup kebalik selimut yang sam dengan Kyuubi.

"terserah kau sajalah!"Kyuubi kesal. Tapi mengalah demi mendapati kantuk yang menyergap matanya.

.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU!" baru lima menit Kyuubi menutup matanya saat merasakan tangan dan kaki memeluknya dari belakang.

"tidak mau Kyuu! Pokoknya malam ini kau jadi gulingku!"

"SHU. KA. KU!" murka Kyuubi.

"_please..._kyuu. aku hanya ingin memelukmu..._please..."_

Kyuuubi mengalah. Kalimat memohon Shukaku benra-benar membuatnya tidak tega.

.

.

Tengah malam.

Kyuubi membuka matanya perlahan. Otaknya cukup lamban memproses apa yang terjadi, yah dia benar-benar masih mengantuk. Butuh waktu satu menit penuh untuk bereaksi dan...

BUGH

"ITTAI!"

Kyuubi menghantam wajah yang berada tepat diatas wajahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"teriak Kyuubi.

"aku...aku hanya... aku hanya ingin menciummu Kyuu..."

"APA?"

Ingin sekali dia menonjok muka Shukaku tapi ia urungkan begitu melihat butiran tabu yang jatuh dari kelomak mata temanya itu.

"Shu..."Kyuubi bangun dari tidurnya. Duduk tegak.

"aku...aku...hiks..."Shukaku yang masih duduk dipaha Kyuubi terisak.

Kyuubi membawa kepala Shukaku menyandar dibahunya. Melingkarkan tangan kanan dibahu Shukaku dan tangan satunya dengan lembut mengusap rambut Shukaku.

Shukaku terisak-isak. Ingin sekali rasanya dia meminta Kyuubi memeluknya setiap saat seperti ini, namun itu sangatlah mustahil.

"suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang bisa memerhatikanmu lebih dari aku"

"ti...dak...mung...kin...ada...Kyuu..."

"ada. Pasti ada!"

"selama...ini...hanya...kau...yang...menyayangiku...Kyuu..."

"itu karna kau menutup diri, baka!"

"aku..."

"sudahlah! Sudah larut, besok kita sekolah. Mari tidur!"

Dengan lembut Kyuubi membaringkan Shukaku disebelahnya. Menyelimuti sampai dagu lalu mengecup keningnya.

"oyasumi..."

"oyasumi, Kyuubi _Onii-san_...'

Kyuubi mengacak rambut Shukaku lalu berbaring hendak melanjutkan tidur. Baru hendak memejamkan mata, Shukaku sudah mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"apa?"

"tidak bisa tidur..."

Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya. Ternyata bocah satu ini belum sembuh penyakitnya.

Kyuubi berguling lalu menindih Shukaku.

"belum sembuh?"

"belum..."

Kyuubi tersenyum, lalu pelan-pelan menurunkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shukaku, menjilatnya, menghisap lembut bibir dibawahnya.

Shukaku menikmati ciuman lembut Kyuubi, sangat lembut dan nyaman sampai dia mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Kyuubi melepaskan pagutanya, memposisikan dirinya disamping Shukaku dan memeluk temanya itu.

"oyasumi Shukaku..."

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"tadaima..."

"okaeri Itachi-sama..."

Itachi tersenyum pada buttler yang menyambutnya lalu naik kekamar.

"ANIKI?" teriak Sasuke OOC.

Itachi batal melangkahkan kaki kekamarnya.

"ada apa Otouto?" tanya Itachi panik lalu menghampiri adiknya.

"apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?" Sasuke memutar-mutari Itachi.

"heh?"

"kenapa jadi pendek?"

"kau berteriak hanya karna ini?"tanya Itachi.

"iya..."

Keduanya masuk kekamar sasuke lalu duduk bersebelahan di ranjang.

"kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, ingin ganti suasana saja"

"ooohhh..."

"pinjam kamar mandimu, badanku gerah"

Itachi mengambil handuk di lemari Sasuke dan mengalungkanya di leher.

Drtttt drrtttt drrrrtttt

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar.

"moshi-moshi..."

_"__apa Itachi sudah dirumah, Sasuke?"_

"sudah, Obito-san. Kenapa?"

_"__aku hawatir padanya, tadi dia berkunjung. datang-datang dia minta rambutnya dippangkas, kelihatanya dia ada masalah. Dia memberiku contoh model yang...errr konyol sekali..."_

"konyol, maksudnya?"

_"__dia memintaku memotong rambutnya dengan gaya seseorang. Bagus sebenarnya, hanya saja menurutku pasti tidak cocok untuknya. Jadi aku memotongnya seperti rambutku, itu lebih pantas kan..."_

"tunggu, Obito-san. Model yang kau maksud itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke was-was.

_"__entah aku tidak tau namanya..."_

"masih ada fotonya?"

_"__masih ada dikotak mailku, kenapa?"_

"tolong tanyakan pada Kakashi-sensei, mungkin dia tau"

_"__oke, tunggu sebentar..."_

Sasuke mendengar pamanya berbicara pada sensenya tapi tidak jelas.

"_halo Sasuke, kau masih disana?"_

"ya..."

_"__namanya Sai, satu angkatan denganmu..."_

Bingo! Benarkan dugaan Sasuke.

.

.

Shisui membuka jendela gmail di LCD laptopnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk, dia membuka satu-satu dan membacanya. Semua daru teman-teman dan beberapa _review _dari dosenya. Satu pesan terakhir, dari Sasuke. Sepupunya itu rajin mengirimi pesan akhir-akhir ini.

_To : Uchiha Shisui_

_Subjec : Itachi Nii-san._

_Shisui Nii-san, Aniki memangkas rambutnya dengan gaya Sai -Sepertinya dia mulai stres- tapi untunglah Obito-san tidak menurutinya._

_(picture) gambar Itachi dan rambut barunya._

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Nii-san, Kau harus bertindak. Jauhkan dia darimu._

_Saranku pura-pura saja kau sangat membencinya. Nii-san mengerti maksutku kan?_

_Demi Anikiku Shisui-nii, tolong lakukan sesuatu._

"huuuftttt..."

Shisui meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Pusing.

Dia harus bagaimana?

Pura-pura membenci Itachi? Menjauhinya?

Mana dia tega melakukan itu.

_Bagaimana cara membenci orang yang kau sayangi?_

Pura-pura membenci tepatnya.

Semua terasa sulit. Atau mustahil malah.

"aku harus pura-pura membenci Itachi, ya? Huft...mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara..."

.

.

TBC...

Tanks sudah membaca. Smile n hug. Em, ada tambahin sedikit. Sengaja dibuat ekstra.

.

.

**EXTRA**

**ONE.**

Ruang introgasi Uchiha. Dua hari setelah kecelakaan Sasuke.

Shisui bersedekap angkuh. Mata mengintimidasi. Pose standar para Uchiha menghadapi musuh. Disebelahnya ada Obito yang berpose sama. Mereka berdiri di ruangan dengan kaca satu arah, mengamati Aoba –kepala keamanan Uchiha mansion- yang tengah duduk mengintrogasi salah satu buttler diruang depanya.

"bisa kau jelaskan motifmu?"

"membunuh Uchiha muda tentu saja. apalagi?"

TWACK

Aoba menjitak kepala pelayan songong yang berulah itu.

"sakit bodoh!"

"jaga bicaramu Genma-san!"

"_yadda yadda yadda_..."

"Genma-san!"

"bukan aku yang melakukanya!. Aku harus bilang berapa kali, heh?"

"kau tidak punya alibi yang bagus, Genma-san!" geram Aoba.

"alibi yang bagus? Jelas-jelas kita sedang bercinta saat itu, bodoh! Kau menusukku! Bagaimana bisa aku mencelakai Sasuke-sama kalau bokongku saja perih dan pinggangku ngili, bocah bodoh!" Genma berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"gen...Genma...san..."

"APA?"

"kau itu tidak punya malu sekali! Obito-sama dan Shisui-sama memperhatikan kita dari ruang sebelah, baka-san!"

"UAPA?"

Ohok-ohok-ohok.

Genma sukses tersedak tusuk giginya sendiri.

.

.

**TWO.**

"kau pelayan baru disini?" tanya Aoba.

"i...iya tuan..."

"apa kau yang mencelakai Uchiha-sama?"

"i..iya...tuan. maaf...maafkan saya..."

Lalu pelayan baru yang ternyata bernama Saiken itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"eeeh?kenapa menangis?" tanya Aoba panik.

"sebenarnya saya kangen sama Utakata-nii...hiks...hiks..."

"Utakata? Kau kenal Utakata?" Obito mendobrak masuk keruangan tanpa permisi.

"saya...saya adiknya..."

"bodoh! Kakakku hampir gila karna mencarimu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"kabur..."

"heh?"

"dia melarang saya kencan dengan Ishobu...hwaaaaa..."

"eeehhh?JANGAN MENANGIS!" teriak Aoba dan Obito bersamaan.

"bawa dia keluar Aoba-san. Dan pastikan dia sampai rumah dengan selamat!"

"hai'...Obito-sama!"

.

.

"jadi siapa pelaku sebenarnya Nii-san?" tanya Shisui.

"entah, aku curiga dia sudah keluar dari sini"

Dan sampai ekstra chapter tiga selesai, pelaku kejahatan itu belum juga diketemukan. Mungkin Chap depan. _Bye bye_.


End file.
